escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani Daly
Dani has been involved with Cast of Wonders in various roles since it’s inception in 2011. She narrates stories, reads slush, is the community manager at our forums and now is overwhelmingly proud to take on the role of co-assistant editor. Fiction, especially fantasy, science fiction and weird stories, has been important in her life since she was a child. So while she works with numbers all day to keep the lights on at home, it’s always been words and reading that kept the light on in her heart and mind. Downtime is infrequent, but often accompanied by either a book in hand (with at least one of her two cats on the lap) or an audiobook or fiction podcast streaming through her headphones. On a break from a recreational roller derby team, she loves to roller skate, along with writing fiction of her own, playing video games, gardening, looking for audiobook projects to record through ACX, and the occasional Netflix binge. Dani keeps herself very busy; her most recent hobby is making homemade soap and body care products. She lives on Long Island, NY, with her very patient husband and their cats, and you can find her on Twitter. Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod * EP618 Artemis Rising: All Profound and Logical Minds, by Bennett North Pseudopod * PP519 Perfect Reflection, by Elizabeth Siedt * PP556 Evitative, by B.C. Edwards * PP577 From the Fertile Dark, by Rebecca J. Allred PodCastle * PCMini078 Wing, by Amal El-Mohtar * PC342 The World Is Cruel, My Daughter, by Cory Skerry * PCMini081 Crow Gifts, by Angela Lee * PCMini097 When I Had Eyes I Didn't See by Anna Yeatts Cast of Wonders * CW006 A Proof of Unicorns, by Elizabeth Creith * CW027 My Boogie Man, by Harley May * CW031 Inksucker, by Aidan Doyle * CW044 Lizzy Viscera and the Quest for the Perfect Sandwich, by Spencer Koelle * CW063-064 The Gloaming, by M. E. Garber (Part 1 and Part 2) * CW080 Small Magics, by Alethea Kontis * CW107 The Surfacing, by Kurt Newton * CW149 Bricks and Sunlight, by M. K. Hutchins * CW203 The Universe Dress, by Laura-Marie Steele * CW210 Little Wonders 8 – Embracing Change: “The There-It-Is Store”, by Adam Gaylord * CW219 Dinovember! Dinosaur Dreams in Infinite Measure, by Rachael K. Jones * CW234 Why I'm Asking for An Extension on My Paper, by Jennifer Hykes * CW237 Little Wonders 10 - Flash Fiction Contest Winners: “She and I”, by J. Lily Corbie * CW252 The Forty Gardens of Calliope Grey, by Aimee Ogden * CW271 Banned Books Week: The Lives Beneath, by Katherine Inskip * CW277 Little Wonders 15: Monster Mayhem - “Got Cookies?”, by Gregg Chamberlain; read by full cast * CW297 Artemis Rising 4 – Where You Get Your Ideas, by Megan Lee Beals * CW300 The Death Knight, the Dragon and the Damsel, by Melion Traverse; read by Dani Daly, Graeme Dunlop, Katherine Inskip and Cheyenne Wright * CW324 Banned Books Week: The Sound of Her Voice, by Jennifer Hykes Category:Narrators Category:Cast of Wonders Category:Forum Moderator Category:Slush reader Category:EA Home Run